


Friday the Thirteenth: The Forest Green Legacy

by Pylades_Drunk



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Camp Counselor AU, El’s name is Jane Hopper for this, F/F, F/M, Friday the 13th AU, Ginger Richie, M/M, Punk Eddie, Tommy!Ben, barb the jason slayer, biker max, former boy scout Stan, grease monkey richie, kinda hoe-ish Bill, soccer player lucas, the senario is based off of the video game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pylades_Drunk/pseuds/Pylades_Drunk
Summary: Barb Holland was on a mission. Find the fucker that killed her brother all those years ago. She wasn’t supposed to end up babysitting a bunch of teenage counselors.Ben Hanscom wanted one thing. To get closure and come to terms with that horrific night four years ago. He didn’t expect to face the very man who killed his family at a summer camp of all things.When Stan Uris took a job being a head counselor at Camp forest green, he expected fun and to gain work experience, not a supernatural murderer bent on killing the teenagers in the forest green area.





	1. Chapter 1

Two teenage boys were trekking through a forest. The shorter and older of the two looked unhappy and nervous.   
“Patrick, come on.” He complained. “We’re not supposed to be out here.”  
“Chill Henry. There’s a rumor that Higgins Haven and Packanack lodge are haunted by the victims of Jason Voorhees. I wanted to see if it was true.” Patrick, the taller boy, snarked. “Or are you scared of a silly ghost story.”  
Henry shoved his friend away and said “I’m worried my Dad’s going to see us dipshit. You know he hates you.”  
Patrick gave a shark-like grin and said “Don’t worry Henry. Your Dad’s on call.” Just then, a rotting grotesque hand grasped Patrick’s throat. Henry screamed and fumbled for the switchblade in his pocket. All the while, Patrick was being choked rather violently. Henry’s phone flashlight revealed the rotting man to be wearing a hockey mask. “Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Let him go!” Henry was knocked away. Jason proceeded to slam Patrick into a tree and shove a branch through his head. Henry dropped his opened switchblade and tried to run away while pulling up his dad’s contact on his phone. Just before the call went through Henry was grabbed and viciously stabbed with his own knife. Henry dropped the phone and gave a gurgling cry as he choked on his own blood, the knife embedded in his throat. “Henry? Henry!” Jason stepped on the phone as he trekked further into the woods.


	2. Enter Eddie

Eddie waited impatiently for Beverly to finish paying for her gas. As he waited, he overheard a cop talking. “Yeah, Butch’s boy died over the weekend. He and the hockstetter kid were found on Chris Higgins’ land. According to Chris’s kid, the boys were ghost huntin’. ‘Parrently, some dumbass spread around that the kids that died there could be heard in the Higgins house.” Eddie went a little pale and hastily shoved his earbuds back in. Talking casually about dead kids that they knew? What the hell kind of town is he in? He startled when a hand landed on his shoulder. He hastily yanked out his ear buds as an older looking blonde man asked “Are you Eddie Kaspbrak? One of the new counselors at Camp Forest Green?” Eddie nodded slowly. The man said “Be careful out there. Tragedy always strikes teenagers like you on that lake. If you need anything or you need help out there, the cb radio can call me and Meghan has my number on the emergency contact sheets in every cabin.” Eddie hesitantly said “So you’re Tommy Jarvis?” The older man nodded and Eddie suddenly got a bad feeling about this summer job. Yeah it meant he could spend a summer outside of Maine with his boyfriend and two best friends, but dead kids? THE Tommy Jarvis was the Thomas Jarvis Meghan had everyone program into their phones? He made a mental note to sleep with a knife under his pillow. “It’s nice to meet you. And I’ll be sure to call you in the event of an an emergency.”


End file.
